


Solo for Two - Art Masterpost

by paper (Aimz), sunaga



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Birds, Childhood Friends, Erik has Feelings, Inspired by Music, M/M, Missed Connections, Pining, Separations, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz/pseuds/paper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art by <a href="http://paperstains.tumblr.com/"> paperstains</a> for Sunaga's <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/959906/">"Solo for Two"</a> for <a href="http://xmenreversebang.livejournal.com/tag/%21round%202%20entry"> X-men Reverse Bang: Round 2</a></p><p>What secret is the owner of Magda's Menagerie hiding in his clockwork birds?  The answer lies in a bygone summer, when two lonely boys held a connection over German books and clockwork birds.  A summer that left Erik only with memories and Charles with a clockwork bird with no feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo for Two - Art Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

> "SUCK IT H8RS I'M DONE"
> 
>  
> 
> \-- A message from Sunaga & Paperstains ... but mostly Sunaga  
> (gif from [vulcanist](http://vulcanist.tumblr.com/post/55841383436))
> 
> ^ That was her idea.  
> In essence, this summarizes much of conversation we had during our collaboration, especially towards the very end when we both ended up cheer leading each other because I am a procrastinator at heart and /of course/ I would wait until the last minute to finish as well.  
> Solidarity!  
> Thanks for being such a fun partner in crime, and for attempting to tackle steampunk despite not being very familiar with it. It has been a blast.
> 
> (NOW GO READ THE STORY)

 

 

 

 

 ----  --      ----      --  ----

 

 

 

 

"All these people who buy my boxes of songs are impressed by the aesthetics and magical traits--"

 

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

"-- Unknown to them, sings a hidden message (for you); my love to a treasured memory"

"Do you remember (me)?

 

 .

.

.

 

 

"He's done practical things like clocks and metronomes ... but it is the toy animals he wants to make most."

.

.

.

 

 

 

 

END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Solo For Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/959906) by [paper (Aimz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimz/pseuds/paper), [sunaga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaga/pseuds/sunaga)




End file.
